


Love Letter

by dieilux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieilux/pseuds/dieilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun writes a love letter to Chanyeol in cursive. Chanyeol can't read cursive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Chanbaek fic! And because I'm not that creative, this fic is based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117465905620/imagine-person-a-hands-person-b-a-letter) found on [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com). Also, I googled cursive calligraphy and found [this](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-HoaoyQLIJQQ/Usozs7v45sI/AAAAAAAAA1g/fLgaGcBLThU/s1600/fancy+cursive+handwriting17.jpg) picture and maybe I'm a Park Chanyeol too. Happy Birthday, Baekhyun!

  


  


"Chanyeol," Baekhyun calls, making Chanyeol look up from playing Crossy Road on his phone. He winces when the chicken gets hit by a truck, but he just started, so he's not that upset.

"I wrote you a letter," his classmate says, and promptly hands him a sealed envelope before walking over to his own desk at the front of the class. Chanyeol, poor confused Chanyeol, could only gape at his retreating back before ripping it open, and accidentally tearing off a little corner of the content inside in the process.

"Oops," he whispers and looks up, hoping Baekhyun won't notice his mistake. He doesn't.

Inside the envelope is a letter, written on stationery that looks expensive and _is that the smell of vanilla_. Chanyeol sniffs at the paper. It _does_ smell like vanilla. Shrugging, he unfolds the paper and sees paragraphs of neat handwriting filling the page, all written in gold ink, which is all very flattering, if not for the fact that it's all written in cursive calligraphy.

Chanyeol doesn't know how to read cursive, at all. Maybe except for his name on top, and he struggled with even that.

He looks up at Baekhyun, who seems very occupied with homework, and attempts to decipher the handwriting. You'd think that people have a hard time understanding messy handwriting. Well, too-pretty handwriting can be a problem too.

After five minutes, he manages to make out words that he _thinks_ are "idiot", "smile", and "bright", which make up only about three percent of the letter. Giving up, he stands up and returns the letter to Baekhyun, who looks up at him expectantly.

"I... I can't," Chanyeol says in an apologetic voice, careful not to look at Baekhyun's face.

When Baekhyun remains silent, he looks up and he sees unshed tears in his eyes. Chanyeol immediately panics. _He can't be crying just because I'm dumb, can he?_ , he thinks as he pulls up a chair to sit next to Baekhyun, facing him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't cry," he tries to comfort him. He's panicking because he's never seen Baekhyun so sensitive before, and especially not over a letter. "Don't cry just because I'm dumb, okay?"

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and shifts his gaze to the table, muttering "You're very dumb", to which Chanyeol nods to. "Very dumb. I mean, I bet I'm the only one who can't read cursive in this class, right? I should've focused in class in elementary," he rambles, holding onto Baekhyun's hand with both of his.

"What." Baekhyun snaps his head up to look at his friend.

"Uh. I should have focused in elementary," he says, but it comes out like a question instead.

"You can't read cursive," Baekhyun says. It sounds like an accusation.

"...I could make out my name, and like three words."

"God, you dumb giant. And to think I even bought gold pen and that vanilla smelling paper to write you a love letter just to be _romantic_ ," Baekhyun says in an exasperated tone.

"How would I know you're going to write me a love letter in _cursive_?", Chanyeol defends.

"How would I know you won't be able to read it?", he counters, his pitch getting higher with each word.

"Touché"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

♡

Later in the evening, when Baekhyun's snuggled up in Chanyeol's arms on the couch in his living room, Chanyeol says, "You know, Baek, you didn't have to write me a love letter. I already know you love me, and you know I love you too."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and hits his best friend's thigh, dangerously close to his manly jewels, causing Chanyeol to jolt in fear. "Yeah, but you've never said it before," he says.

"I love you," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun smiles. "I love you too, idiot"

"Hey," Chanyeol whispers, "you never told me what you wrote in that letter."

Another eye roll. "Go learn cursive and read it yourself."

_Let's be together forever_

_Love, Byun Baekhyun_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: EXO does not belong to me in any way (except for the photobooks and albums that I own)


End file.
